Good resting days
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: From McCoy's point of view, when Spock had Jim back to Sick Bay as he supposed to be, after running away from it to save Narada's incident. With bit of humor. A short story.


**A/N: **One shot fic, it's humor but didn't state in net as fic majorly on hurt, friendship and humor together. Humor lose to those two but you can pick up well here. :) One part of aftermath when Spock had Jim escort or carry off to MedBay. I don't own characters!

**Good resting days  
**

With great deal of trembling ship could not refrain itself to squeal; Scotty felt earnest to spoils it after receiving hard blow of exploding core. In spite of bumps Enterprise crew had new feeling relief washed as to say they survived. They did not show elation, when Bridge crews gather their wits after suspending in air moments ago before artificial gravity starting moving back to normalcy.

"Let's think, I'm riding a horse. A buckling horse. A green field..." trailed off words McCoy as any one could imagine his aviophobia going to had him, if he don't calm down. Now he was thinking of himself was in earth, instead in space, as it's not his favorite way dwelling. Every one don't blame him, already admire his guts that he was brilliant doctor or chief of MedBay, they have around in Enterprise. They already were out of danger.

However Jim fared worst. He passed out after suspended earlier, Spock was the one who heaved him out of limp pose, to take him to MedBay, spotted by chief who had themselves just hurled in. He was semi-conscious, McCoy quickly examined his eyes which doesn't look good, found by any one can see they turned unfocused. It was slight fatigue and shock had started settling in.

He cursed, then opened each of his eyelids thoroughly for brief inspection and his neck, before looking at the large screen which jump to life when Jim was lying on bio-bed.

"Your vital's way off charts, if you can hear, Jim," McCoy said, started making orders for few nurse assisting him when they start preparing. "Or captain."

Thankfully Spock did not interfere as he watching Jim prepped up and had gown wear in, oxygen tube attached, McCoy giving shots of hypospray neatly in neck with a hiss, of instrument humming.

"Condition stabilized." Chapel said, observing his current condition basing on-screen which was reading as his body monitor. Heart beat and respiratory rhythm was slowly resumed back to normal.

For no reason the atmosphere smell odd with awkwardness as it coming from Spock, but he look on with intention not to pose intimidating when watching with concern at Acting captain, who was lying on bed unconscious. McCoy wondered what Spock going to say as officer has a look, looking at him and giving him opportunity to made his statement.

"Bridge need my presence as acting captain's in your care. If any changes do call to Bridge, crew do need raise their morale up, with good news. Not a captain, a relief, until Captain Kirk deem fit for duty. Would you do that?"

McCoy was in loss to say but replying back. "If you're up to it." His voice sounding gruff, not betraying any emotions.

Spock simply nodded, then headed out to his destination. Groan was heard after he left, beautiful brown iris greeting McCoy who immediately drawn back to ask few questions, with scowl look.

"I'm not going berate or anything. You know me for so long I'm famous for this look as good-looking. Your larynx damaged, don't bother to talk. Hear me a moment, because once open talking you'll feel thirsty, in spite you're having hydration shot."

"It can scare off ladies if I talk?" Jim's voice was definitely not well, it was hoarse.

"You're going up soon to chase any girl's skirts. Not on nurses _here_." McCoy watched with a smile, despite saying sternly.

"You like any nurse here?"

"Just sleep, captain Jim." McCoy smirked, covering façade up as his eyes turned mischievous.

"Hey you call me captain- _Gah_!" Jim's voice turned dramatic squeak but filled of slur tone just kicking in on last word. Hypospray taken away, he was familiar of his antics and without it he wasn't sure how on earth he got in Enterprise without turning captain.

"Glad you're here with us." His smile turning into grin. "Do you know and have any idea one day ago we're both funny?"

Snore greeted him as it claiming Jim's. He was referring to himself deal with Jim's allergy and one got Romulan name wrong. McCoy laughed at that thought. At least he caught his injury in time as he was now out of the world into oblivion of sleep he deserved to have, after twenty-four hours working.

Later McCoy went to find M'Benga informed he was in charge temporarily before managed to find himself an empty bed miraculously. His face winced. He hit himself in neck of hypospray. McCoy giving himself a nice drug to sleep with.

"_No wonder he hates it..._"

McCoy dropped off to slumber afterwards, as the nurse came to pick it up hastily before it could hurt him any further. He was joining sleeping club as the ship sailed away until he woke by M'Benga to know captain Pike awake.

* * *

**A/N:** Did I get name of phobia right?


End file.
